Since I fell for you
by Cal-Wills
Summary: An old one. One-shot, song fic. Told in Randy's POV. When Randy Orton falls for Jeff Hardy, everything falls apart. Randy Orton/Jeff Hardy Mentions of Jeff Hardy/Triple HSLASH Please R&R


Title: Since i fell for you

Pairing: Randy Orton/Jeff Hardy; mentions of Triple H/Jeff(Gag!)

Song: Lenny Welch - Since i fell for you

Warnings: M/M, Lang,

Disclaimer: I Own nothing but the fic. Song/Lyrics belong to Lenny Welch, Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton belong to World Wrestling Entertainment, inc. This Story is fictional and most likely never happened.

AN: It's old, I no longer ship them (Jeandy), Never shipped Triple Wide/Jeffy (Gag). This was an old request from my LJ. Thought I'd post it here.

I loved you. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help myself. I had a family who would never allow us to be together. All I could do was watch from a distance. I should start from the beginning. I was supposed to be a happy father, I had a beautiful baby girl, a beautiful Wife, but when I returned from my injury and locked eyes with you... I got this strange rush, this 'butterfly in the stomach' like feeling. It made me feel like a giddy teenage girl who just got asked out by the star quarterback on the school football team.

When you just give love, and never get love,

You'd better let love depart.

Almost 2 weeks after that, while the entire raw roster was clubbing, you approached me. You asked me how I was doing, and I told you, just fine. You asked if you could buy me a drink, never one to pass down a free drink, I accepted your offer. One became two, two became four, four became five and before I knew it; I was drunk, so were you ... you paid both of our tabs as we stumbled up to your hotel room...

I know it's so, and yet I know,

I can't get you out of my heart.

XX FlashBack XX

"Hey… how ya doin'?" He drawled in your southern accent, driving me nuts.

"Just fine, and you?" I replied simply.

"I'm great, this seat taken?" He asked gesturing to the seat next to me.

"Nope..." I replied.

He sat down next to me, smirking. "Can I buy ya a drink, you know to celebrate your return an' all".

"Sure why not?" I replied thinking nothing of the matter as he waved the bartender over. "Scotch on the rocks" I murmured loud enough for the bartender to hear me over the chatter in the bar. "I'll have the same, Put it on my tab" He answered smirking at me.

You made me leave my happy home.

You took my love, and now you've gone,

Since I fell for you...

"Sure thing boys" the bartenders answered turning to get our drinks.

"So what've you been up to?" I asked as you smiled.

"Nothin' much, tryin' to get outta mid card hell ..."

"Been there done that, I know how it is ..." I murmured back as the bartender slid us our drinks.

"Thanks man" I murmured sipping mine as you downed yours.

After you had paid both tabs, I thanked you and smirked making my heart melt. "No problem, welcome back man. Wanna join me in my room, we could catch some movies or somethin'" You offered and who was I to turn down some alone time with you? I agreed and we went up to your room together. I can't exactly remember what movie we were watching in my drunken haze, but it got boring quick.

Love brings such misery and pain.

I guess I'll never be the same,

Since I fell for you ...

I noticed you staring at me as I turned, glancing at you. "What?"

"Nothin', just never noticed how gorgeous your eyes were is all" You murmured making me blush. You stroked me jaw, leaning closer, brushing your lips against mine. Even though I knew it was wrong, I returned your kiss, wrapping my arms around your waist, bringing you closer to me. You wrapped your arms loosely around my shoulders as our kiss deepened and became more passionate.

Our clothes seemed to have melted away like candle wax to a flame. We somehow made it your bed, as I fumbled with the condom you handed me, finally slipping it over my manhood; I took my time prepping you as you moaned in my ear.

"Okay ... Randy take me now" You slurred, gasping as I entered you slowly.

"Oh God... so tight ... Jeff" I hissed holding your smaller body closer to mine as we moved together as one. We reached our peak together as I rolled off you, pulling you to rest in my arms. Together we dosed off.

XX End of Flashback XX

I remembered the morning after. You said you had wanted to be with me, but I was married with a child. I told you I'd leave my family for you, and you agreed. I told Sam, I left her, and got with you. We were happy for a few short months ... then the draft lottery came up, and you were drafted to Smackdown.

We kept in touch and saw each other as many times as we possibly could. But this ... being away from you was killing me. So after Raw, I booked a flight to visit you on SmackDown, to surprise you, I charmed the young woman at the front desk into giving me your room number and the extra key and she did.

Well it's too bad, and it's too sad,

But I'm in love with you...

I slid the keycard through the scanner, the red light turned green. I turned the handle, pushing the door open, and walked in.

XX Flash Back XX

I could hear bed springs squeaking, moans coming from you. I smirked ... 'you were jerking off' I thought. I pushed the bedroom door open. What a surprise it was ... You on your knees ... Hunter behind you ...moaning ... squeaking ... screaming ...

You love me then you snub me.

But what can I do, I'm still in love with you.

"Jeff! How fucking could you?"

"Randy? ... I'm sorry" You shoved Hunter off as he fumbled for his slacks.

I stormed over, shoving him angrily.

"You were fucking my Boyfriend!" I screamed in rage.

"Randy I-" I cut the bastard off by shoving my fist into his never ending nose, sending him flying back into the dresser. Jeff pulled his jeans on, trying to stop me from pummeling the shame.

"Randy Stop!" He yelled spinning me around.

"You know what? Fuck you Jeff. I-I left my Wife ... my daughter ... My Family for you ... for this ...I'm outa here" I muttered stumbling out of the hotel room as Jeff called to me. I ignored him.

XX End of Flash back XX

4 Months Later... I'm still in love with you. I lost my Wife, my Daughter, My Family, Everything. Traded it all in for a deceiving, cheating, lying bastard. I want to hate you, but I can't... Even though you cost me everything I cared about, broke my heart and cheated on me, lied to me, after all that and I still can't hate you Jeff Hardy. 'I'll never be the same" Randy Orton thought downing his fourth shot.

Well, I guess I'll never see the light.

I get the blues most every night,

Since I fell for you...

Since I fell for you.

~ Finished

Feedback?


End file.
